Rivals pre-alpha patch 20 June 2018
The 20 June 2018 for Command & Conquer: Rivals was the game's second official patchGreg Black, 20 June 2018. Balance Update Notes 6/20/2018. EA Answers. Last accessed: 21 June 2018., which affected the game's balance but not the build number. Announcement On 18 June 2018, game designer Greg Black announced the focus points of the patch.Greg Black, 18 June 2018. Upcoming Balance Changes - 6/18/18. EA Answers. Last accessed: 21 June 2018. Changes GDI Changes Orca *Reload time increased to 8 seconds (was 6 seconds) *Movement speed reduced to 8 (was 9.2) Players are finding Orcas, and Orca openings pretty punishing and difficult to deal with. We have reduced it’s movement speed and reload time to help make it a bit easier to react to. We’ve also made some changes in other units to help them better counter Orca spam. Pitbull *Health increased to 2200 (was 1800 This change will make it more likely for a Pitbull to survive an Orca volley. Dr. Liang *Repair Drone cost reduced to 60 (was 80) The good Doctor is a bit underutilized. We feel his heal rate is pretty strong but it’s probably a bit too expensive to want to take over say, Strongarm’s turret. Kodiak *Cost increased to 130 (was 110) Missile Squad *Initial attack delay reduced to 0.1 seconds (was 1 second). *Attack separation delay reduced to 1.25 seconds (was 2 seconds) These changes will make the Missile Squad much more reliable in terms of putting damage on high speed units like the Orca. Talon *Initial attack delay reduced to 0.1 seconds (was 0.5 seconds). *Movement speed increased to 9.2 (was 6.9) Nod Changes Cyborg *EMP Effect duration reduced to 5 seconds (was 10) *EMP Weapon debuff effect reduced to 15% (was 20%) We’re continuing to see the Cyborgs dominate the battlefield. This change will reduce their combat effectiveness but they’re still going to be pretty darn good. We will continue to monitor this guy closely. Rockworm *Burrow time increased to 2 seconds (was 0.5 seconds) This will allow players to deal a little more damage to the Rockworm before it scurries away underground. Inferno *Reload time increased to 12 seconds (was 10) *Cost Increased to 120 (was 100) Laser Squad *Initial attack delay reduced to 0.1 seconds (was 1 second). *Attack separation delay reduced to 1.25 seconds (was 2 seconds) These changes will make the Laser Squad much more reliable in terms of putting damage on high speed units like the Orca. Venom *Turn rate increased to 500 (was 150) *Acceleration distance decreased to 2 (was 4) *Deceleration distance decreased to 1 (was 4) This should make the Venom a bit snappier and quicker to react to enemy threats. Attack Bike *Attack separation delay reduced to 0.1 seconds (was 1.66 seconds). This will allow the Attack Bike squad to more quickly unleash a volley of rockets, which should promote and reward hit-and-run micro. As a side note: this idea came directly from the Rivals player community and we thought it so cool we wanted to test it right away. Thank you for your feedback and great suggestions! References Category:Rivals official patches